The Fool
by BrokenAngel2
Summary: Stephanie and Hunter are back toghether...can he help her overcome the years of abuse she suffered at Chris' hands?
1. Default Chapter

1 The Fool  
  
  
  
1.1 Disclaimer: Song belongs to Lee Ann Womack and is available on her first CD. The characters are owned by World Wrestling Entertainment, so don't sue!  
  
A/N: I know those aren't the characters real names, but oh well. Pretty please with Sugared Superheroes review! Flames are welcome as long as they are constructional!  
  
Title: The Fool  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Stacy talks to Stephanie about her marriage to Paul.  
  
  
  
*You don't know me but I know who you are*  
  
  
  
Stacy Kiebler walked into a small café in Connecticut, spotting the woman she was looking for. She walked over to the table, and said, "Hi. You may not know me, but I know who you are, and I really need to talk to you." Stephanie McMahon-Jericho nodded curtly, her blue eyes looking rather bored.  
  
*Mind if I sit down  
  
Do I look familiar if I don't well I should  
  
I'm sure you've seen me around  
  
I know you've probably heard my name  
  
Though we've not been introduced*  
  
Stacy tried to keep her false-cheerfulness up, asking if she could sit down with Stephanie. Stephanie replied once again with a curt nod, and Stacy sat in the wicker chair.  
  
"Do you remember me? You really should. We used to work together." "I remember you. Stacy Kiebler, right?" "Yea, that's me." "This may sound rude, but what do you want?"  
  
*I'm the fool in love with the fool  
  
who's still in love with you. *  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm married now." Stacy said, holding the diamond ring up for emphasize. "What's that have to do with me?" "I'm a fool, because I'm in love with the guy who still loves you for reason's I can't even begin to comprehend." Stephanie, for once at a lose for words, finally said, "You married Hunter?" "Yea."  
  
*If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink  
  
I've got something to say*  
  
"Hey, if you want to talk, if you have a while, I'll buy you a drink. I have something I want to tell you." "Ok." Was the only thing Stephanie said.  
  
*It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep  
  
I heard him call out your name  
  
This ain't the first time he's done it before  
  
And it's hard to face the truth  
  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
  
Who's still in love with you *  
  
"This is going to sound stupid, but last night, he called out your name, and that's not the first time either. I guess it's just hard for me to accept the fact that he's still in love with someone who was so cold to him."  
  
  
  
*I know love is a fragile thing  
  
And I'm trying hard to make it last  
  
But it ain't easy holding on to my dream  
  
When he's holding on to the past*  
  
"I know love is fragile, and this is my first true love, and I'm really trying to make my dream last, but it isn't easy when he's still holding onto his past."  
  
*Just one more thing before I go  
  
I'm not here to put you down  
  
You don't love him and that's a fact  
  
Girl I've seen you around*  
  
"You know I'm not here to put you down, I respect you, and I know you don't love him. I know you have Chris, and your kids, but he still loves you."  
  
*But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand  
  
And it's breaking mine in two  
  
'Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool  
  
Who's still in love with you  
  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
  
who's still in love with you *  
  
"You still have his heart in the palm of your hand, and it's breaking mine in two."  
  
Stacy finished, checking her watch. "Oops, I have to go. Thanks for listening!" And then she skipped out of the café, leaving Stephanie in a confused state.  
  
  
  
The End? 


	2. Questions

1 Questions  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Stacy and Stephanie talk again, getting more info about each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stacy Kiebler started walking to her Corvette, but was stopped by a delicate tap on her shoulder. She whirled around, expecting a crazy fan or psycho stalker of some sort, but what she found was none other than Stephanie McMahon-Jericho. "Stacy?" "Yea?" Stacy replied, sort of shocked to see her husband's first wife again. "Umm… could you please come back to the café so we can finish talking?" "Sure." Stacy said, following Stephanie back to the café she had just left. They sat down at a table and ordered a couple of glasses of iced tea. Stephanie cleared her throat and spoke first. "Do you and Hunter have any kids?" "One and a half." "Half?" "I'm 3 months baby. Hunter doesn't know yet though." "Why not?" "I want him to decide that he loves me for me, not just because I'm carrying his child." "When were you married?" "July 26th, 2002." "Same day as Chris and I." "Really? Do you and Chris have any kids?" "Three. Our oldest, Aja, is 7, the middle, Rylee, is 4, and the baby, Paige, is 2." "Wow, you've been pretty busy." Stephanie chuckled softly and nodded her head. The silence that followed became awkward, but suddenly Stacy handed Stephanie a piece of paper that simply had a number on it. "Call sometime. Right now, I have to go pick Raquel up from preschool, so bye!" Stacy got up and left, and Stephanie did the same thing. She drove home to an  
  
empty house since Chris had taken the girls out for ice cream at Baskin Robbins. She picked up the phone and dialed the number, expecting Stacy to answer. "Hello?" A deep voice asked. "Hi." Stephanie said, her voice breaking as she realized who was on the other end.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Mwahahaha! Am I evil or what? Don't worry, I'll try to get the following chapter written tomorrow, and if not, it'll be up next weekend. Please review with Sugared Superheroes on top! 


	3. Wow

-It brings back an old feeling, running into you like this.I'm really not afraid of hurting, but I can't stand the awkwardness Do I laugh? Do I cry? Do I dare look in your eyes? -  
  
"I." Stephanie's voice caught in her throat as Hunter answered the phone. " Steph? Is that really you?" Hunter asked, not believing his ex was on the other end. "Yea, it's me." "How'd you get this number?" " I ran into your wife. Nice girl. She told me to call you, so I did." "Wow. Hey, I'll meet you in like 15, in front of "our" restaurant." "Alright. See ya there!" Stephanie quickly hung up and brushed her hair out and touched up her minimal make-up. She slipped her Prada raincoat on and dashed through the rain to her car and drove to the restaurant.  
  
Hunter scanned the crowd outside the restaurant and almost missed the woman he was looking for. If she hadn't looked up at him with those big azure eyes, he'd surely have missed her. She'd taken those ridiculous breast implants out, and wore a simple black sundress and a black leather Prada raincoat, an original, no doubt. Her once long chestnut hair was cut into a cute pixie hairstyle, and bleached a pretty platinum blond with chunky darker blond highlights. She looked pretty good for her age, which was getting to be around 35 or 36, somewhere in there. Her eyes alone held a plateful of emotions and wisdom that he'd never noticed before. She'd certainly grown up in the past decade, which was probably to be expected. That Chris Jericho was one lucky son of a bitch to have such a great woman, Hunter thought. Yes, Hunter had heard about Stephanie's choice in men after him, and quite frankly, it disgusted him. She was nothing but a trophy to Chris, he knew that much. He looked at his left hand, and the wedding band stood out like a sore thumb. Don't get him wrong, he still loved Stacy and would never hurt her on purpose, but their marriage was a little.dull. Loveless, emotionless and he was pretty sure the only reason they were still together was because of their daughter, Raquel. He sighed and made his way over to Steph, who met him in the middle. She grinned at him and he felt her arms go around him in a warm hug. "Hunter, you're soaking wet! Where's your jacket, silly boy?" She chided teasingly, backing up and holding his hands in hers.  
  
Hunter looked good, Stephanie decided as they were quickly seated in a small cozy corner booth. After he'd ordered a small water, and she'd ordered a cup of coffee, she took a good look at the man she'd once loved. His hair was showing streaks of gray in still shoulder-length blond hair. His eyes were still the same mysterious blue, and he still had his muscles. For a man of close to 42, he was down right sexy. Stephanie blushed as she admitted that to herself, and quickly reminded herself that she was married, and had 3 children with the man she was supposed to love, but couldn't bring herself to ever actually love Chris the way she once had Hunter. Surprisingly she realized something. she still did. No, don't, she commanded herself, reminding her heart that Hunter was married now too, and that he probably didn't love her, and that if she told him how she really felt about him, he'd just laugh at her. Steph shook her head, stirring Hunter's curiosity. "What's wrong?" "Nothing really." "Steph, I know that look. Something's going on, what is it?" "Nothing. I just realized that I lost something 10 years ago that I wish I still had." "Steph? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" "Yes, Hunter, I still love you."  
  
A/N: I'll work on the next chappie this week ok? Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and Nicole for all the ideas. You're a lifesaver, girl. Well, I guess all I can say is please review my story. By the way, the song at the top is "Everytime I look at You" by Blake Shelton. 


	4. Coffee

Hunter just stared at Stephanie as if she'd suddenly grown a second head or something of that sort before he broke into a rare smile. He took Stephanie's hand in his own, and began talking. "Stephanie, I never doubted the fact that I loved you. I never stopped loving you once. I just figured that since you were married to Chris, you loved him." Hunter finished with a half-hearted shrug.  
  
Stephanie's azure eyes shadowed over, and she chuckled dryly, before speaking again. "Love Chris Jericho? Are you kidding? The day I love that man is the day my dad stops loving my mom. He hurts me, Hunter. Not just emotionally, but physically too. He calls me names, and he beats me. I still have welts and bruises to show it.." She smiled wryly and continued. "Heaven knows I probably deserve it, what, with all the pain I've caused other people, all the lives I ruined. Our baby's, to be exact." She ruefully finished, tears quickly filling her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Hunter. I never meant too. I didn't even know. I swear I didn't. If I'd known, I wouldn't have came to ringside, I would've stayed at the hotel, as far away from Rhyno as I could get. I'm so sorry." "Stephanie, listen to me. You don't deserve Chris' abuse, no matter what you think. Yes, you have broken many hearts, but you've also always been a wonderful person. Yes, I was upset when I found out that our baby was dead before it had a chance to live, but like you said, you didn't know, so I don't hold it against you."  
  
"Why did I let you go in the first place?" Stephanie mused out loud, more to herself than Hunter. He quickly checked his watch, and the time had passed by quickly, and he was going to be late for dinner. He kissed Stephanie quickly on the cheek, and then promised to meet her again the next day, after he talked to Stacy.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey everyone who bothered to read this! I'm currently working on the next chappy and Hunter's gonna leave Stacy.bye bye to my original couple! Thanks for all the sexy reviews.. Is this story really that good? It came from my mind so y'all should be running right now! Ya know what? I want to lick Benji's cheek.ya know, the guy from Good Charlotte? Well thanks for the reviews and keep them coming and I will let you play Blue's Clues with me and Benji. Oh yea for all the legal beagles out there I don't own Steph or Stace or Chris or Hunter. P.S., Nicole, I made Chris an asshole just for you! LOL 


	5. I'm pregnant...I want a divorce...I just...

As Hunter coasted into the driveway, the first thing he noticed was Stacy pushing Raquel on the backyard swingset, her hair high in a ponytail, wearing only a pair of denim shorts and a bright red tanktop despite the early spring chill.  
  
They looked perfect together, he thought, with their identical looks. Raquel had taken Stacy's baby-fine blond hair, her slender build, her long legs, her eye color, and luckily for her, Stacy's nose and other features. She was going to be a beauty someday, and Hunter would have to beat boys off with a stick. that is, if Stacy took his news well. Not that he really expected her to, but he had hopes, high hopes. Like he'd said before, he loved Stacy, but he wasn't in love with her. He didn't want to hurt her, but it was inevitable.  
  
Stacy and Raquel rushed towards his car, and as soon as he stepped out, he was surrounded in hugs and kisses. "Hunter, I have news for you, We really need a night alone, so Trish has offered to take Raquel for the night." Stacy paused for a second, a frown marring her perfect features. "It's a shame, her and Jeff want a child so badly, but it's just not happening for them. She's keeping Dani for Matt and Lita, and the girls enjoy playing together, so I've made us reservations at the Dixie Palace." "Ok, you go change, and I'll take Raquel over to Jeffro Land. Raq, go get your bags baby." Raquel and Stacy both scampered off, and Hunter sat back down in the car.  
  
Raquel hurried back and they drove the ½ mile to Jeff and Trish's quaint country home, Raquel jabbering about preschool all the way there. Hunter couldn't help but to smile at his daughter. He loved her, he really did, and hoped Stacy wouldn't take her away from him. They drove up the winding driveway, Matt and Lita's 5 year old red-haired ball of energy for a daughter ran down to meet them, Jeff's Great Dane, Liger, hot on her tail. Raquel hopped out of the car and followed Dani and Liger up the front walk where Trish had sat out a tray of lemonade and some chocolate chip cookies. Hunter shook his head and smiled faintly, thinking to himself about how true love had turned Trish from the easiest girl in the locker room to a perfect mother figure and it blew his mind. He quickly waved to Trish and drove off.  
  
By the time he arrived, Stacy was waiting on the front porch, wearing a long navy satin gown, and her hair was pulled into a simple but pretty updo. Her normally tiny breasts seemed bigger, fuller, and her stomach was just slightly more rounded than usual. Nah, it's just your imagination, dude, he thought as she slid into the passenger seat beside him. They sat in an awkward silence the whole 15-minute drive to the restaurant and well after the waitress took their orders.  
  
Stacy took his hand in her own and cleared her throat. "Hunter, I need to tell you something." "I have news for you as well." "Let me go first. Hunter, I'm pregnant." "Fuck. Fuck. God-Damn it!" "Well, that's not exactly the reaction I was hoping for." Stacy said with just a hint of sadness in her normally honey-flavored tone. "Stace, I need to tell you something right now. I want a divorce. Please don't hate me, but I realized something today, while I was having coffee with an old friend. I realized that I still love her, and to stay in this relationship with you is only holding us both back. I have a chance to be with the women I love and you and find someone who loves you back, because you deserve it."  
  
"Stephanie called you?" "Yeah. That's what you wanted, isn't it?" "Yea I guess." Stacy futilely wiped the tears that were falling down her face. "Hunter, I just want you to be.be. ha-ha-happy." Stacy managed to stammer hiccuping. "I kn-kn-know you are aren't ha-ha-hap-happy wi-wi-with m-m-me, and I heard you call out her name last night, while you were sleeping, and it wasn't the first time either." Hunter silently cursed himself, and then their dinner came, and they ate in silence, putting off what must be said. Hunter caught Stacy's gaze for a minute, and he saw true sadness there, offset by a weird glimmer of contentment. Somehow, she was oddly pleased that her marriage of ten years had fallen apart in the time span of ten hours, and Hunter knew that even though he and Stace weren't "together" anymore, they would remain close, and that was all he cared about at the moment.  
  
A/N: Wow the ending sucked but never fear, there will be more chapters in the very near future, but as of now, it happens to be almost 5 in the morning and I have yet to sleep.tata for now, and thanks for all the sexy reviews! 


	6. Finally

"Chris?" Stephanie called, cautiously knocking the door of her husband's study. "What?" Chris answered, annoyance already seeping into his voice. "We need to talk." "About?" "Divorce." Stephanie said simply, holding her breath.  
  
Just as she had expected, Chris was out of the room in a flash. "What the fuck do you mean, 'divorce'?" "I mean I'm taking Aja, Rylee, and Paige and leaving, for good." "You ungrateful bitch. After he left you broken apart, I picked up the pieces. I made you the woman you are today." Chris growled, back handing her.  
  
"I'm supposed to be grateful for you making me who I am today? What have you made me, baby? A statistic, a shell, a shadow of the woman I once was? Yea, thanks, Chris. Thanks a lot." She said sarcastically, almost hysterically, clutching her jaw.  
  
She turned her back on the disgusted blond, and headed downstairs where she called Hunter. "I did it." She exclaimed. "You left him?" "Yea. He hit me and tried to guilt trip me, but it'll be worth it." "Where are you and the girls staying?" "Good question." "I have a suite with 3 rooms. You guys can stay with me." Hunter offered, cherishing the sound of her voice. "Thank you, Hunter. Thank you for everything." Stephanie breathed, hanging up with a rush. Everything was falling into place. Finally.  
  
A/N: It's 3:35, but I finished it, Nicole. Happy? LOL. 


	7. Passive Steph

Stephanie McMahon-Jericho sat on the queen-sized bed, snuggled up against Hunter's chest. "Remember when we first got married?" she asked shyly, almost hesitantly.  
  
"Only every other second, dear." Hunter replied with a smile.  
  
"I never imagined that 13 years later, we'd be together. It's just so weird. I mean I always liked to think that we'd be together, but back then I thought we would have all the time in the world. Now it's different, in a lot of ways."  
  
"Oh? How?"  
  
"We're still married to other people. You have a child and another on the way, and I have 3 little girls. I've been in an abusive relationship that will probably always have me a little afraid of men. And. I'm not sure we can every have children together, Hunter. The last time he beat me, he beat me so bad that it mangled my.umm. 'Inner-feminine' parts." Stephanie mumbled the last sentence almost incoherently, blushing furiously.  
  
"Steph, children don't matter to me. We'll have 5 kids between the two of us. Do you really think we'd need another?" Hunter rationalized, kissing her forehead sweetly.  
  
"I guess not, but it would've been nice, ya know?" "It would've, but let's not dwell on the past. Let's make the most of the time we have together, princess."  
  
"God how did a decade go by already?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
"Hunter?"  
  
"Yea babe?"  
  
"Kiss me, please. We can't waste another moment." Stephanie said with a neediness that was new to him. She hadn't ever been like this when they were married, and he couldn't decide whom he liked more, sweet Steph or Miss Independent.  
  
Miss Independent, he decided after a moment of looking into her passive blue eyes, framed by those blond bangs. damn Chris Jericho. Damn him for making her seem so empty.so almost dead.  
  
"Whatcha staring at?" she murmured sleepily.  
  
"You. Smile, please?"  
  
"Umm."she mumbled, something he couldn't hear, something like "What-ever you say.", and then she smiled. Fakely, but she smiled.  
  
"Steph.he changed you. The old Stephanie would've told me to go to hell, and then tossed me one of her signature smirks."  
  
"Hunter.this is who I am now." She said, almost sadly, a wry half- smile twisting her full lips.  
  
Hunter sighed and then kissed her as she'd asked, a million questions running through his mind. They had a lot of work to do.  
  
A/N: Quickly written while listening to Clay Aiken.go figure. If it sucks, sorry. Nicole.I got it done as quickly as possible. 


End file.
